


Sebanyak yang Diizinkan Waktu

by BabySky



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, Immortal!Han Seungwoo, M/M, poetic scene
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabySky/pseuds/BabySky
Summary: Immortal!Seungwoo and Mortal!SeungyounKarena bagi Seungwoo, sekian belas tahun akan berlalu bak sekedipan, namun bagi Seungyoun, waktu terentang lambat bak titian tipis di ujung kabut yang mana ia terantuk di tengahnya, tak mampu mundur maupun maju lebih daripada yang sudah ditetapkan.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 2





	Sebanyak yang Diizinkan Waktu

  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**_Pada awal pertemuan, kerlip malam dan genggaman tangan adalah permulaan._ **

Seungwoo menemukan Seungyoun di ujung kebosanannya akan waktu yang terentang lambat di balik takdirnya. Seungwoo menemukan Seungyoun yang begitu muda, dengan hati begitu cerah bak pelita, pelita rapuh yang mengulurkan tangan padanya yang meluruh di ujung atap bangunan tempatnya hendak menghabisi hidup. Seungwoo menemukan seungyoun yang tersenyum begitu cerah, menepuk punggungnya perlahan dan mengatakan bahwa kehidupan itu terlalu indah untuk ditinggalkan begitu cepat. Seungwoo menemukan Seungyoun yang menggenggam tangannya dengan kehangatan yang tak pernah ia rasakan selama entah berapa ribu tahun lamanya.

Seungwoo menemukan dirinya sendiri tertarik pada manusia yang baru hidup selama lima belas tahun, pada manusia yang masih begitu muda, serupa rumput hijau yang baru merekah dari tanah dan begitu, begitu memuja mentari, sementara Seungwoo adalah pohon tua yang nyaris melayu dan kini menyanyikan kutukan terhadap sang bintang besar berapi. Seungwoo menemukan dirinya terus kembali, mencari Seungyoun ke manapun yang ia mampu. Seungwoo menemukan dirinya jatuh cinta pada sebuah bintang kecil yang baru terlahir dari sebuah supernova tak bernama, ia jatuh cinta pada hijau segar yang tampak begitu ceria, dengan wajah yang tak pernah lepas dari senyuman bahagia. Seungwoo menemukan dirinya jatuh cinta, sebuah perasaan yang sudah lama tak ia cecap rupanya. 

  
  


**_Perkenalan bertabur kegugupan berusia ribuan waktu terasa seperti candaan, namun demi kenyamanan yang asing itu ia bersedia menjadi apa saja agar bisa terus menggenggam._ **

Bersama Seungyoun, ada sensasi adolesensi yang kembali bangkit. Seungwoo merasa kembali seperti dirinya di awal hari, sejauh yang mampu ia ingat. Seungyoun yang mampu membuatnya kembali menggenggam setiap detik seolah itu akan menghilang. Seungyoun yang mampu membuatnya merasakan kembali bagaimana sensasi dari memeluk kekasih dengan rasa penuh ketakutan akan kehilangan. Seungyoun yang mampu membuatnya menikmati kecup dan peluk dengan begitu ceroboh seperti remaja yang baru belajar menggenggam tangan. 

Bersama Seungyoun, ia seolah kembali terlahir dari ujung fajar, bangkit mendongak menatap kaki langit tanpa lagi mengutuk sakit. Bersama Seungyoun ia menghargai setiap sekon yang berlalu dengan kulit beradu kulit yang polos diterpa rembulan malu-malu. Bersamanya, setiap detik terasa bak selamanya, dan Seungwoo begitu egois sampai ia berdoa kepada entah tuhan mana yang ia percaya agar ia mampu memiliki Seungyoun sampai akhir harinya. 

Seungwoo rela mati demi tawa Seungyoun yang menggetarkan hati. Seungwoo rela mati demi pekikan-pekikan Seungyoun yang tak berarti. Seungwoo rela melihat Seungyoun menangis selama ia yang ada disana untuk menenangkan dirinya. Seungwoo bahkan rela dirinya hancur demi pemuda itu, demi tunas yang baru tumbuh itu, ia ingin melindunginya sekuat yang ia mampu, dan berada selama mungkin di sisinya sepanjang yang diizinkan waktu. 

Ah, waktu! Bukankah waktu begitu tak adil pada Seungyounnya? Seungyounnya yang fana, Seungyounnya yang begitu lembut merengkuhnya seperti lapisan gelas tipis pelindung mawar sang Pangeran Kecil… Betapa Seungwoo takut akan waktu yang kelak akan memisahkan mereka manakala Seungyoun berpulang nantinya. Betapa Seungwoo rela melepaskan keabadiannya demi bersama Seungyoun hingga hari tuanya! Seungwoo rela, demi garis waktu yang suci, Seungwoo rela. 

**_Pada masa dimana mereka sudah mencinta, waktu menjadi mimpi buruk membayang yang berusaha mereka lupakan._ **

"Kau tak pernah cerita!" Seungyoun menghempaskan apapun yang ia pegang. "Tidakkah kau tahu seberapa banyak kekuatiranku yang tertumpuk semenjak aku mulai tersadar bahwa kau tak sekilas pun berubah? Tidakkah kau tahu seberapa takutnya aku akan dirimu yang sebenarnya, pada dirimu yang tak pernah kau beritahu padaku?" Tubuhnya jatuh ke ujung dinding dingin, seincipun Seungwoo dilarang mendekat. 

"Kau yang selalu mengatakan bahwa takkan ada yang berubah. Kau yang tak berubah, Seungwoo, kau satu-satunya yang tak berubah. Kamu satu-satunya konstanta dalam lingkaran waktu yang mengejarku bak binatang buas, dan kau yang pada akhirnya tak memiliki ketakutan akan meninggalkan atau tertinggalkan. Kau bisa tinggal selamanya, sementara mungkin aku pun dalam matiku, Seungwoo, dalam matiku pun aku masih mencintaimu, kamu yang mungkin dalam beribu tahun lagi akan segera melupakanku, tidakkah kau tahu?!"

Cakarnya histeris pada wajahnya sendiri, wajah yang dipuja Seungwoo sepenuh hati. Pun Seungwoo tak bergerak, tahu bahwa argumen apapun yang dibuat takkan mampu membuat hati yang retak kembali merekat. Jiwa berusia dua dekadenya masih begitu repas hingga Seungwoo khawatir genggamannya yang terlalu keras akan membuatnya lepas.

Maka ketika sudah terlewat sekian hari, dan Seungyoun sudah tak lagi semarah yang kemarin, Seungwoo menuntut peluk di ujung ranjang yang berkeriut. Seungyoun mengamini, meski sudut bibirnya masih menghakimi. Dalam akhir dominasi tersapu desah dan putih, Seungwoo membisikkan eksplanasi berikut deklarasi. 

"Kamu tahu, Seungyoun, yang abadi dalam kehidupan adalah perubahan." Kecupnya menyelami. "Dan pada kehidupanku yang panjang, akhir tampak serupa fatamorgana. Pun dirimu, dan hadirmu yang kelak akan tampak seperti seiris tipis waktu, adalah satu dari sekian sedikit momen perubahan yang dengan amat sukarela ingin kubekukan dalam keabadian."

Seungyoun diam, ditatapnya netra Seungwoo yang letih, waktu tersapu di balik nya serupa lubang hitam yang ia sendiri pun tak mampu lepaskan. 

"Kamu indah, Seungyoun. Kamu adalah bintang di langit yang kelak bila kutatap lamat-lamat akan tampak senyumanmu disana. Kamu seperti angin yang kelak bila kudengarkan dalam seribu kejap akan ada suaramu di sana. Kamu seperti samudra yang begitu menakjubkan dan luas dimana kelak jika kurasa dalam-dalam akan ada rasamu disana. Kamu adalah satu dari sedikit hal yang dengan sepenuh hati akan kukorbankan hidupku untukmu."

"Akankah kau mati untukku? Demi diriku?" 

Senyuman Seungwoo tampak bak bendungan perasaan yang kapan saja akan meledak. 

"Aku akan hidup untukmu." Katanya, rapuh, dan dalam peluknya Seungyoun runtuh. 

"Aku akan meluruh." Seungyoun tersedak. "Aku akan menua, berkerut seperti buah yang membusuk, lalu kau akan tetap sama, kau bisa pergi dan lupa, kau bisa menemukan yang lain, yang masih indah, yang bisa kau cintai lagi. Aku akan lekang oleh waktu. Aku akan binasa dan tiada, sementara kau adalah selamanya." 

"Aku akan menghabiskan selamanya merindukanmu. Aku akan menghabiskan sepuluh ribu juta malam mengingat dirimu yang milikku, dirimu yang di sisiku. Dan kenangan akanmu akan selamanya hidup di dalam hatiku." 

Seungyoun tak bisa berkata. 

"Sisa selamaku milikmu, Seungyoun, dan akan kuhabiskan sisa waktuku kelak mengenangmu." 

Ciumannya kelu. Ciuman yang terasa seperti sekerjap tiada yang ingin sepanjang hidupnya tak Seungyoun lupakan. 

Karena Bagi Seungwoo yang sudah mencintai jutaan bintang, Seungyoun adalah yang paling bersinar, begitu terang, begitu indah, begitu menghanyutkan sampai Seungwoo tak mampu lagi memalingkan pandang. 

**_Dan pada kedewasaan yang bagi salah satunya adalah waktu yang berlalu sementara bagi salah satunya adalah kenangan yang tak lekang, cinta dan harapan adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang membuat mereka bertahan._ **

Seungwoo melihat Seungyoun menjalani kehidupan. Seungwoo menyaksikan Seungyoun mendewasa, dari pemuda lima belas tahun dengan senyum pelita, hingga kini menjadi pria tigapuluh lima tahun yang senyumannya masih sama. Seungwoo melihat Seungyoun mengejar mimpinya, jatuh bangun dan berdarah, lalu bangkit dan terbang, sementara Seungwoo menggenggam jemarinya di ujung titian dengan usapan menguatkan. 

Seungwoo merasakan bagaimana pertukaran cinta yang diawali dengan kecupan eksperimental amatir kini melaju menjadi pengertian mendalam berkat repetisi. Seungwoo tahu banyak hal yang berubah, dan seperti kata Seungyoun, dirinya adalah konstanta dalam lingkaran yang tak berhenti berputar. 

Maka jika dirinya adalah konstanta, Seungwoo bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk selamanya sama. Waktunya akan berhenti pada masa dimana ia mencintai Seungyoun, dimana ia mencintai begitu dalam, dimana mereka bertukar kasih tanpa bosan, dimana kedua tangan mereka tertaut begitu erat dan untuk sekejapan saja, untuk sekejapan saja, untuk sekejapan saja, mereka bisa merasa memiliki setiap selamanya yang ada pada waktu yang membentang. 

Seungwoo, untuk Seungyoun, adalah konstanta, tak peduli bahwa Seungyoun untuk Seungwoo hanyalah fana. 

  
  


**_Setiap momen adalah irisan waktu yang diharap membeku, dan setiap peluk adalah fana yang ingin dijadikan selamanya._ **

Seungwoo mencintai tari. Ia punya seluruh waktu yang ia perlukan untuk menguasai puluhan jenis tarian yang mampu menghanyutkan, dan Seungyoun begitu sukarela untuk menjadi sosok yang turut serta. Ada banyak tari yang mereka bagi berdua dalam malam-malam tipis berlagukan piringan hitam mendayu, dagu di bahu dan bahu di dagu, lalu mereka berputar dalam peluk yang beku. Mata yang terpejam mengekstraksi setiap sentuhan menjadi perasaan yang dalam diam dibotolkan untuk nanti dikenang di lain malam. Ujung indera yang menghidu dalam diam menjadi pelengkap cinta yang disembunyikan dalam diam. 

“Katakan kau mencintaiku.” Desau Seungyoun meleleh di balik pendengaran, bibir bergetar menggoda peraba yang menggelenyar. 

“Aku mencintaimu.” Tunduk, Seungwoo menurut. 

“Seberapa banyak?”

“Sebanyak bintang yang mampu kuhitung demi dirimu, sebanyak detik yang masih tersisa dalam hidupku. Sebanyak titik angin yang berlari menciummu. Sebanyak waktu. Sebanyak waktu. Sebanyak waktu.” 

Indera peraba di bahu mencerna bibir yang tertetuk jatuh. 

“Apakah kau juga mencintaiku?” 

“Aku mencintaimu, Seungwoo, dalam hidupku, dalam matiku, dalam muda dan tuaku, dalam segala keterbatasan yang ada di hadapanku, dalam fanaku yang kuharap merasuk dalam abadimu. Aku mencintaimu sebanyak waktu.” 

“Aku mencintaimu sebanyak yang diizinkan waktu.”

“Aku mencintaimu sebanyak yang diizinkan waktu.” Mereka mengulang, berbagi kecup yang lama-lama ditahan, lalu repetisi kalimat diucap bak sumpah yang lekat dalam tarian yang erat. 

  
  


**_Dan di ujung masa yang diizinkan itu, satu mencapai akhir waktu, sementara yang satu berlalu, namun hatinya tersisa di detik dimana mereka bertemu, dan dunianya membatu._ **

Seabad kurang dua dekade sudah jemari tergenggam. Bahkan kini ketika bagi Seungyoun yang tersisa hanyalah kulit dan tulang, Seungwoo masih berupa permai basah di lingkaran waktunya yang lekang. Pun jemarinya yang tak pernah berubah kini ada di antara ruas tangannya yang sudah kaku dan bergetar. Tatapnya masih sama, masih penuh cinta nan memuja. Ah, betapa beruntungnya Seungyoun, pernah dicintai oleh satu orang saja dalam hidupnya, bahkan hingga matinya pun ia masih ada! 

Lamat-lamat senyumannya merupa, dibalas dengan senyum yang sama.

"Mana yang lebih kau sukai? Aku di masa lalu atau aku di masa kini?" 

"Aku ingin memiliki keduanya."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku menginginkanmu di masa mudamu dimana kau mencintaiku begitu menggelora seperti rona merah fajar di hari yang membakar. Namun aku juga menginginkanmu di masa kini, yang mencintaiku seperti ayunan lembut angin dan sentuhan hangat matahari yang berlalu menuju senja. Tapi lebih daripada keduanya, Seungyoun, aku menginginkanmu, selalu, di masa lalu, masa kini, masa depan, maupun kehidupanmu yang berikutnya. Aku tak peduli pada usia yang mengejarmu seperti hantu yang membayang, aku hanya menginginkanmu. Aku menginginkanmu. Aku menginginkanmu dan hanya kamu, selamanya." 

Sampai kabur tatapannya ditutup airmata, panas wajahnya menahan isak yang menekan dadanya tanpa ampun. Dengan usia yang tua, sedu sedan jauh lebih terasa sakitnya. 

“Aku mencintaimu, Seungwoo.” bisiknya lirih. Buku jarinya yang rapuh dikecup lembut, lalu diletakkan di pipi yang juga dibasahi air mata meluruh. 

“Jangan bicara. Jangan bicara.” Seungwoo menahan, sama sesaknya. Ratusan kali ditinggalkan, tak pernah rasanya sebegini menyakitkan. 

Tapi Seungyoun terus berbicara meski kini tatapnya dibuang ke jendela, menekuni fajar merekah yang kini sendu. “Beritahu aku, Seungwoo, siapa aku? Beritahu aku tentang diriku di matamu, biar aku pergi dengan elegimu menemani.” 

Maka Seungwoo sekali lagi menekankan buku jarinya ke bibir, lalu berucap, “Kamu Cho Seungyoun. Pria dengan senyuman pelita serupa mentari di ujung fajar. Kamu pria dengan tawa yang mengalun serupa nyanyian di akhir musim semi. Kamu pria dengan sentuhan serupa embun yang menetes pada telaga yang hening. Kamu adalah warna aurora, hijau merekah yang menari dalam gelap, indah tak lindap. Kamu adalah asa yang kuingin jadikan nyata, serpih imaji berciprat warni dalam benakku yang berkarat…” 

Tawa kering Seungyoun menghentikannya. “Sayang, kamu adalah selamanya.” 

Namun Seungwoo mendesah berat, iba pandangannya pada wajah keriput kekasihnya yang perlahan mulai dicium fajar. 

“Apa guna selamanya tanpa dirimu yang tak berada di sisiku, Seungyoun? Apa gunanya seribu juta malam yang bisa kulalui tanpa dirimu untuk kugenggam? Apa gunanya menyaksikan seribu juta fajar merekah dan seribu juta lain lagi mentari terbenam, jika tanpamu itu semua kusaksikan? Betapa kuharap kini selamaku memudar dan bersamamu yang menghilang aku juga tertelan." 

Senyuman pedih ditukar diam-diam. Tangan Seungwoo menyapu wajahnya sendiri. 

"Betapa kata-kata menjadi begitu sedikit saat bicara tentangmu, Seungyoun. Betapa sulitnya menemukan frasa yang terbaik dan kosakata terindah untuk mendeskripsikan dirimu. Betapa miskinnya huruf dan kata jika yang ingin kurupa adalah kalimat akanmu, oh, demi segala tuhan." Ia mendesah pilu. 

Tak ada apapun yang bisa Seungyoun pikirkan untuk membalas. “Aku mencintaimu, Han Seungwoo, sebanyak yang diizinkan waktu. Aku mencintaimu.” gumamnya lirih bak doa, sumpah yang terpahat dalam hati yang pecah karena cinta.

Lalu ia diam, karena apapun yang akan ia ucapkan berikutnya hanya akan menjadi airmata. Seungwoo menundukkan wajah, mengecup sekali lagi untuk yang terakhir di bibir Seungyoun yang mulai mendingin. Jatuh airmatanya dalam diam ke pipi sang pria tua yang dikasihinya. 

“Aku mencintaimu, Cho Seungyoun, sebanyak yang diizinkan waktu.” 

  
  
  


Dan pagi menyapa, halus nan lembut, jingga merupa biru di langit, membingkai dua manusia yang saling memeluk penuh cinta tak bernyawa. 

Seungyoun datang bersama mentari terbenam, dan kini ia pergi bersama fajar membentang. 

  
  


**_Cintanya tak lekang, demi segala Tuhan._ **

**_Cintanya abadi dalam hari yang melenggang._ **

**_Kenangan yang terbotolkan digenggam dalam hati, hangat yang kelak akan dibuka kala rindu yang tak lagi punya alamat kembali ‘kan menghampiri._ **

**_Maka angin akan menghadirkan kembali segala aroma yang pernah terkasihnya bawa, berikut bisik desau tawa yang pernah menjadi pengisi sunyinya._ **

**_Sampai akhir waktu cinta itu dibawa dalam sukma, takkan meredu, sama seperti senyuman pelita sang empunya._ **

**_Dan di akhir kisah yang entah dimana, Han Seungwoo, mencintai terkasihnya, Cho Seungyoun, selamanya._ **


End file.
